La chica nueva
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: One-Short -advertencias: yuri (chicaXchica), mención de discriminación a los homosexuales (no físico) y riesgo de caer de la risa o suspirar excesivamente por mis cursilerías ESTAN ADVERTIDOS -Todo es relativamente "normal" en un clásico lunes en la vida de Laney Penn, hasta que la profesora presenta a una joven de ojos ónix, piel un tanto bronceada y cabello azul - Carrie X Laney


Hola, bueno como yo quiero ayudar a creepylover are un one-short de mi pareja yuri favorita Carney (sé quien lee mi historia se está muriendo de risa en este momento xD)

Como sea, lo haré lo más tranquilo que pueda, provecho

Advertencia; aquí hay yuri (chicaXchica), se menciona la discriminación hacia los homosexuales (no muy fuerte) puede provocar caídas de risa o suspiros mortales por las cursilerías que escribí ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS

::

La chica nueva

Laney estaba escuchando música tranquilamente mientras leía la revista Rolling Stone ignorando el caos que la rodeaba, cuando escucho un golpe miro para adelante sin sacarse sus auriculares, la profesora Himer movió sus flacuchentas manos para señalar a una chica.

Cabello azul, ojos ónix y piel levemente bronceada, sino uvera sido por la polera negra con las palabras "im gay, problem with that" en color naranjo todos los hombres se hubieran fijado al tiro en ella. Laney por primera vez en el día se quito sus auriculares y escucho expectante.

Ella es Carrie Beff y espero que la acepten lo mejor posible-dijo la profesora con una voz un tanto gastada.

Laney te la encargo, ambas tienen cosas en común-dijo la profesora para luego guiñar el ojo e irse, Laney solo pudo sonrojarse ¿Qué significa para esa mujer NO E SALIDO DEL CLOSET?, tras avergonzarla públicamente la profesora con más años que canas salió de la sala sin escuchar las suplicas del profesor, por consiguiente todo se volvió de nuevo la jungla.

Carrie avanzo tranquila hacia el puesto al lado de Laney, Laney no pudo evitar quedársele mirando ¿Cómo parecía tan tranquila ante tal caos?, ella se acostumbro tras el paso de los años, pero, si fuera nueva no sabría si gritar por el caos producido, llorar porque era su clase favorita o reír al ver al profesor suplicar piedad.

Me mantengo tranquila porque he visto peores-dijo Carrie como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la pelirroja

¿Cómo qué?-pregunto curiosa Laney

Mi mejor amiga Lizzie en 6 basico grito "que le corten la cabeza" para luego tirar dardos a los profesores los cuales encerramos en una sala, también Monic salió en taparrabos en francés mientras fingía ser tarzan-dijo graciosa Carrie

Y así descubriste tu homosexualidad-dijo en tono de broma Laney, Carrie rio

Fue un indicio-dijo Carrie riendo

Y ¿Qué tenemos en común que la profe nos junto?-dijo Carrie divertida, al escuchar esas palabras Laney se sonrojo al instante

p-pues y-yo s-s -decía entrecortadamente Laney, cuando respiro y decidió contarle paso algo parecido a un mono con una liana y se llevo una lonchera verde con amarillo que tenia Laney sobre su mesa

¡Oye Logan!-grito enojada y un tanto aliviada Laney, nuestra pelirroja se levanto corriendo sabiendo que iban a hacer, Carrie al ver que paso siguió a Laney confundida y luego vio a la pelirroja con una cara de frustración y vergüenza

Segundos después se vio como la lochera cayo 2 pisos al cemento.

Ese…era mi almuerzo-dijo Laney intentando no ir a romperle la cara a el put* de Logan

Tranquila, solo callo 2 pisos al cemento, no puede estar tan dañada, ¿verdad?-dijo Carrie mirando a un simple "vamos a revisar" las 2 jóvenes bajaron las escaleras para ir a ver la lonchera caída en desgracia (n/a: entienden caída…porque se cayo jajjajjajajjaj…SUÉLTENME NO ESTOY LOCA)

Al llegar frente a la lonchera Laney solo tomo un paraguas y una ramita de un árbol, Carrie la miro confundida y cuando Laney movió la lonchera con la ramita la lonchera exploto mostrando algo color anaranjado, Cuando Carrie reacciono e intento cubrirse sintió una mano en su cintura y vio segundos después como Laney cubrió a ambas con el paraguas

Laney al ver que la explosión atómica termino cerro el paraguas y lo boto en la basura sin notar que seguía tomándole la cintura a Carrie

Amm…La-Laney- dijo Carrie my sonrojada, Laney al darse cuenta aparto de inmediato la mano que tenia sobre la cintura de Carrie

L-Lo siento-dijo Laney sonrojada

Tranquila, vamos a la sala, te compartiré de mi almuerzo-dijo Carrie, Laney durante el almuerzo no pudo apartar su mirada de Carrie, ni todo el día.

A Carrie le pasaba algo parecido.

::

Después de muchos llantos de desesperación de profesores y gritos de locura de adolecentes todos se fueron a sus casas para realizar lo que debían hacer: estudiar, leer el libro, etc. Y nuestras chicas no fueron la excepción, con la excusa de querer conocerse mas Carrie caminaba junto a Laney hacia la casa de la pelirroja.

Pasaron todo el camino pensando y hablando banalidades, pero, al llegar a la casa y Laney al ver que sus padres no estaban, decidió dejar a Carrie entrar y ofrecerle un poco de té, Carrie acepto gustosa y luego ambas se sentaron en el sillón rojo de la sala.

Bien, cuéntame ¿Por qué te cambiaste?-pregunto Laney, Carrie tomo un sorbo de su té y luego hablo.

Porque me mude de casa y este colegio queda más cerca -dijo Carrie mirando hacia abajo, por alguna razón Laney no le creyó y se le quedo mirando, al ver como la pelirroja parecía insatisfecha Carrie solo suspiro y decidió hablar con la verdad.

Bueno…hay otra cosa-dijo Carrie agarrando con fuerza la taza con decoración de gatos- pero necesito que me prometas que no lo dirás.

Laney se sorprendió por las palabras de la peliazul, Laney acepto mantener la boca cerrada y vio como Carrie la miro con tristeza.

Veras, en mi otro colegio, por mi homosexualidad me molestaban-dijo Carrie sorprendiendo a Laney- contaban que lo decía porque quería atención, que por haber salido con un chico hace años yo no podía ser homosexual, que no podía ser que alguien tan dura y autosuficiente como yo fuese lesbiana, no les cabía en la cabeza ver mas allá de los estereotipos de las teleseries y me fueron dejando sola. Todo empeoro cuando mis mejores amigas Lizzie con Monic se fueron de la ciudad y quede totalmente sola. Logre hacerme amiga de Kim, Konnie y Larry, unos chicos de otra escuela, pero al pisar un pie adentro yo estaba sola. Mis padres al ver como todo empeoraba aprovecharon la situación para cambiarme. Llegue al colegio aclarando que soy gay para que no surgieran los mismos problemas.

Laney quedo mirando a Carrie, ella enfrento lo que a Laney le tenía miedo, salir del closet seria dejarse expuesta y aunque sus mejores amigos la defendieran nada decía que pudieran estar siempre. Laney se dio cuenta que pasaba, tomo la mano de Carrie dulcemente y sintió algo en su estomago, era hora de ser sincera con Carrie y con ella misma.

Veras Carrie, tu y yo tenemos más cosas en común que los gustos-dijo Laney dejando a Carrie confundida-pues yo soy…bisexual y eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo, ni mis padres saben de esto

Carrie quedo mirando a Laney, si era así ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Seguramente por temor a lo que la misma Carrie pasó: soledad, confusión. Carrie quedo mirando los ojos verde oscuro de la pelirroja y decidió hacer la más grande locura que se le ha ocurrido: expresar sus sentimientos.

Sabes Laney, podrías salir del closet-dijo Carrie dejando a Laney un tanto confundida, la peli azul estaba roja, muy roja- con…si te parece…conmigo

Laney se sonrojo y no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Carrie, ambas jóvenes se fueron acercando poco a poco para luego depositar un dulce beso y luego, por falta de aire se separaron

Me encantaría-dijo Laney sonriendo de par en par junto a Carrie, luego se besaron otra vez pero con más pasión, Laney puso sus brazos en el cuello de Carrie y la susodicha sujetaba las caderas de la cabellos de tomate.

Hija, llegamos fuimos a com...-los padres de Laney con bolsas en mano se quedaron estáticos ante el papelón que había en el sillón rojo. Laney y Carrie al darse cuenta se quedaron estáticas.

Hay mi dios-dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros para luego desmayarse dejando caer la bolsa café que sostenía, Laney miro sorprendida a su padre y luego miro a su madre la cual quedo parada.

Hay no-susurro Laney, segundos después se vio como la mujer de cabello rojo corto abrazaba y sonreía maniáticamente a ambas adolecentes.

Y estos cariño, son mis padres-dijo sarcástica y muy apretujada Laney

No me esperaba esa reacción- sincero Carrie

Mi madre en su juventud fue fanática de lo que en el anime se llama yuri y yaoi, que son las parejas de mismo sexo, así que no te sorprendas-dijo Laney con indiferencia

Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué tenias miedo de decirles?- pregunto dudosa la joven más alta.

Porque sabía que mi padre se desmayaría y mi madre ante gran urgencia decidiría hacerme citas sin mi consentimiento- dijo Laney mientras miraba a su madre cercana a una congestión nasal.

Aaaaaah- dijo la mujer mayor mientras veía estrellas de la felicidad, tiempo después reacciono y tomo el cuerpo pálido de su esposo

Chicas, sigan haciendo lo que hacían-dijo la mujer aun sonriendo y llevándose el cuerpo de su esposo al segundo piso, Carrie inclino los hombros para luego besar otra vez a Laney, sin saber que una cámara las enfocaba y grababa. Mientras tras la cámara la mujer de casi cuarenta años con su esposo tirado en la puerta botaba baba aun con estrellas en los ojos.

Tras casi media hora de hablar y besarse (lo cual fue seria el delirio de la madre de Laney por días) decidieron que era tarde y que Carrie debía ir a su casa

¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto otra vez la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta.

Tranquila, vivo cerca de aquí, además parece que tu madre está ansiosa de hablar contigo- dijo Carrie saludando a la cámara.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Laney para luego besar rápidamente a Carrie, segundos después Carrie se fue y Laney solo pudo acostarse en la puerta y sentarse delicadamente en el suelo totalmente sonrojada.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh-grito la mujer mayor de felicidad y tanto Laney como Carrie solo pudieron reír

::

¿Qué opinan? Creepielover ¿te gusto? Gente que no es Creepielover pero aun así, muy importante para mi ¿les gusto?

Bueno, esto lo subo por los motivos que dije arriba, pero quiero aclarar, que igualmente subiré otro capítulo de El diario de Laney Penn de esta semana y les digo…cambiaran su pensamiento sobre Carrie

Buajajja les dejo con la intriga, bueno espero que sigan leyendo, les hace bien, no como comer jabón, no lo hagan, ajjja bye y cuídense.


End file.
